kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
The same name appears
Sana continues to express rage over the letter claiming that she's not the real Sana, and manages to point out differences in writing style, though the handwriting is similar to her own. Suddenly, she gets calls from Mikio Ono, who claims she faxed him a request to work for him, though she did not. He says there's no available openings, but then suddenly Sana gets another call, this time from Hiroshi, he old friend from Kodomo no Omecha. He says that he's happy for the flowers she sent him, though she sent no flowers. Now she's becoming very worried, and even more so when at school, people are talking about how they're happy her work has been picking up, though she has seen no new work. The breaking point for her is hearing that Fuka listened to her on the radio doing a show, when in fact she did no show. Fuka is skeptical, but tells her that whoever this is is doing a better job at being Sana than she is. Sana works hard, and finally completes the last of the math teacher videos, all three volumes. The cameraman, who has worked for many decades, says this is the first movie series he's completed under budget. Mizuguchi is very proud of Sana, and is now really being able to appreciate her acting skills. However, Sana is still disturbed by this case of someone impersonating her. Akito, that night, is jogging when he sees a poster for her in a concert. He stops her as she walks in her house, and tells her that while he respects her work, that she should not do this concert, because she looks ugly in the outfit she'll wear. Sana says that she's not doing a concert at all, and see the poster. While thinking it over for awhile, Misako says that they should instead move in to investigate. She, however, is apprehended by someone who looks as though he is Onda, but significantly larger and heavily muscular. Rei and Sana see that the real Onda is behind them, and that is his brother. They mention how similar he looks besides size, and Onda says that although he is like his double, he does his job better than him. This leaves Sana even more uncomfortable with someone impersonating her behind her back, so she goes to the concert. When they get there, they are stopped by her old fan club members, who say they organized this concert, and that she is a fraud. She backs off, but shortly thereafter returns to see that the one on stage really does look identical to her. Eventually, she makes her approach to her, interrupting the entire concert. She begins to press her of who she is, when she suddenly removes the wig to reveal it's actually a boy dressed as her. However, the leader of the fan club, Chidosei, stands up and explains that they no longer care for her because of her recent work, but still want to worship her image, so they've selected a newer, better Sana. She realizes that there's no way to argue against that, but says that she wants them all to watch her math videos. They do, and see that she does an excellent job in them, and Chidosei realizes he really does love the old Sana. The math videos begin selling rapidly, and Mizuguchi visits her to tell her about the success. She gets a letter from a girl named Sana, but soon realizes this is not an impostor. She learns she is a girl who learned from her videos, as she was diseased, and could not leave home. Mizuguchi tells her that he was also the same way as a child, which is why he made these movies, and now he's happy that they can both benefit from them. Suddenly, Sana gets a voice message, almost identical to the one originally from Chidosei, begging for help. But this one they recognize immediately; it's Zenjiro. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Mikio Ono *Mizuguchi *Karesusukibara *Itou Ichiro *Chidosei *Takezo Onda *Shimura *Babbit Category:Episodes